Love comes but does it last?
by youngkit
Summary: Johnny falls in love...just an over night story mainly, but please ready and review but no flames please.


Love comes but does it last?

Pony's P.O.V

It was a Friday night as all the gang except Jonny was in my livin' room talking. I finally

spoke up and said" Hey, where's Jonny?" I saw everyone look around then heard yelling from outside. I saw everyone rushed outside only to see Jonnycakes and a girl fighting. I heard everyone gasp as Jonny saw hit hard on his face leaving as bright red hand mark. I saw tears run down the dirty blonde headed girls' face as she ran down the street then I saw Jonny running after her. I ran up with everyone to Jonny as he tripped on the pavement.

Gang's P.O.V.

Soda and Steve helped Jonny to his feet and everyone gasped as Jonny said, "God Dam it! Out of all the fuckin' messed up things that could have happened today!", angrily as he kicked the fence then saw a soc but just on any soc, Randy, the same Randy that didn't fight in the rumble pinning the same dirt blonde headed girl to the brick wall of a house. Jonny gapped his switchblade from his back pocket and ran towards the Soc and tackled him to the ground pinning Randy then held the switchblade to his throat." Run Sam! Run!" He said but Soda and Darry lifted Jonny off of Randy and struggled to hold the now eighteen year old back. Every saw wide eyed by what came out of Jonny next which was, "Don't you every come near my girl again! If you do I promise you than you will be in a life of hell. Now get the fuck out of here before I get out of their grip and rip you to shreds!" Randy ran off to his blue mustang and drove down the road at top speed by now Soda and Darry had left go of Jonny. Sam hit Jonny in the stomach as he went to kiss her.

"What the hell was that for! I love you Sam. How come you will not tell me what's wrong?" said a now shocked and pissed off Jonny, not that he could be more pissed off. Sam who was now cry harder yelled at Jonny," Fuck off Jonny Cade! We can't be together anymore! I'm sorry." She whispered the last part then took off running after she pushed him down hard to where he hit the ground with a thud. Jonny slowly got up from the ground and went to run after her but Two-bit stopped his hand on the kids' shoulder and said, "Let her have some time alone Jonny. Come on lets get you back to the house by the house I mean your guys." He said looking at the Curtis brothers then noticed Jonny was limping and carried the messy haired kid up the house and sat him on the couch. Jonny had his head in his hands balling away. Sodapop knew how he felt and said, "Don't worry Jonnycakes everything will be okay. By the way how long did you date that girl and why did you not tell us? Were your family Jonny or as much of a family next to your Jackass parents." He said as he patted Jonny on his back.

Everyone looked as Jonny as he sniffed then said, "Her name's Samantha…Samantha Witched. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was afraid you would be mad at me for keeping it a secret from you guys for so long, which by the way was two years just before School started, just before I killed Bob Shepherd. I loved her, I had high hopes for us, here is the proof, take a look for your selves." He said then reached in his pocket and when he opened his hand everyone gasped. Jonny looked down at the golden ring with a small Diamond in it and sighed at the sight." Jonny don't tell me you we acutely thinking of proposing to her?" said a shocked Two-bit. Jonny knotted his head then said why looking down at the engagement ring" I had the perfect plan to. Looks like that's not gonna happen know."

"What was the plan?" asked Darry. Everyone looked at Darry, shocked. Darry had never been into girls much because he was always working and watchin' over Soda and Pony so much that a girl was meant to be in his life at this time." What?" Said Darry stunned by all six of their faces. "I was going to take her out to dinner, then go on a stroll and go to the meadow on the far side of town and tell her to close her eyes and then tell her to open them and I wanted to make everything perfect for her. I loved her so much and I still do. That's it! "He said getting to his feet at little to fast for his swollen ankle. "Go after her Jonny! Jonny! Jonny! "Soda chanted loud then followed by all the others loud voices.

"What the hell do you think I'm doin' Soda! God dam I swear you don't have much since then Pony when it comes to takin' the cougar to kiss Cherry or ask her out!" He said, well really yelled. Everyone laughed even Pony.

Then it hit Pony and he said angrily "Hay! Just because I don't have a girl yet doesn't mean notin' mister I'm gonna propose to a girl that hates my guts right now."

"Soda hold onto this for me real quick." Said Jonny as he rolled up his dark blue jean jacket sleeves looking at Ponyboy with a cool grin then started to charge at Pony once Soda had the ring. "Oh crap." Pone murdered then sprang to his feet and rushed out the door. Everyone ran outside and saw Jonny pin Ponyboy down and heard him say, "Holler uncle." to fastest kid on their block.

Jonny saw Sam then let go of Pony, took the ring from Soda and stopped her dead in her tracks. They both said in union" I need to tell you something!" Jonny lean in and kissed his gentle on her lips then broke the kiss and said, "You first, I incised."

Everyone wanted to holler but keep there trap shut except for Two-Bit. Jonny heard Two-Bit holler then kissed Samantha and tossed a rock at Two-Bit and as he saw Two-Bit rubbing his head he glared long at heard at the twenty-one year old and waited for Samantha's new. Samantha took a deep breathe before saying" Jonny your going to be a father." Everyone was wide eyed and had a look of shock and surprise on their faces from shock.

Jonny picked her up and swirled her around in his arm then put her down gentle and said, "That's wonderful! Now close your eyes, Sam I have a surprise." Sam obeyed then Jonny got down on one knee and smiled at everyone as he opened to box and saw the diamond ring shine in the moonlight. He sighed happily then said, "Sam you can open your eyes." Sam gasped as she saw the ring and placed her hand over her mouth as tears flew down her face as she shook her head back and forth slowly looking at Jonny. Jonny stayed down on one knee while saying," Samantha Elizabeth Withed, I love you so much and I know we have our ups and downs. Were having a family now and I know were still young and we got our selves into a lot of stupid situations that turned out to be just things that words can't describe but I love you and I want to be with to be with you as we get old, I want to be there for you all the time and help you with our child, so I say before you today in love and joy not to mention happiness….Samantha Elizabeth Witched,…will you marry me?" He asked he then stood to his feet and looked into her eyes smiling with joy as he pictured them, in love.

Samantha sighed then leaden in and kissed Jonny having on hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair. Jonny had in hand on her check and a hand wrapped around her waist as he depend the kiss then broke and smiled waiting for her answer which he had a feeling in his gut that he already knew. Samantha smiled then said, "Yes Jonny Cade I will marry you." He slipped the golden ring with the diamond that sparkled in the moonlight in her finger with a smile on his face that he could not get rid of. She then kissed him once more before braking fast when she heard cheering and hollering that scared her. Jonny smiled as he saw the gang running up to him with smiles on their faces.

Then a yell came from behind them and Sam said, "Roger, please un-", but she was cut off by her brother. Roger grabbed Jonny by his collar and pinned his on the ground and said,

"How dare you ask my sister to marry you!" Then he punched Jonny in his eye making it bruise. "I was going to ask you bitch!" Jonny yelled at him then kicked Roger off of him and he heard Samantha say. "Roger you would not want to hut the father of your niece or nephew would you?" She said to her brother hoping he would understand. Roger immediately placed his hand on her stomach after she said that and gasped as he felt a kick. "You got my sister pregnant! Now you are dead meat!" Roger said as he charged at Jonny just stood there as he heard Ponyboy and the rest of the gang yell, "Move Jonny!" to him but Jonny still stood there waiting for Roger. The greaser went to hit Jonny but was shocked when Jonny grabbed his fist and turned his arm. Jonny then pinned him down and said to him angrily," Listen punk! I love your sister and she loves me. Samantha thought that you would support us if we were to get married and had a baby but I guess she was wrong. No affiance babe. Some big brother you turned out to be." Then Jonny shoved him down and walked over to Sam and put his arm around her waist gently and then watched as Roger got up from the dirty ground and gazed at him pissed off.

"Wait until mom hears about this Samantha!" Roger said as he backed up into the street and then ran home. Everyone ran up roughing the soon-to-be-father's hair and introducing themselves to Sam. Then everyone when inside thanks to the cold and watched Mickey Mouse since it was the only thing on at the time and of course Two-bit was watching it! Darry turned off the T.V. and looked angrily at Jonny as he tapped his foot. "Jonny, how exactly did you get Samantha pregnant? No details though." Darry said still upset with Jonny. "Well Darry you see….I...um….I was mad at my folks then went to a party with Sam and well there was beer-"Jonny said looking at his feet as he was cut off. "JONNY!" said everyone shocked by the newly adults' action. "So how many beers did you have Jonny?" Steve asked now mad at him. Jonny gulped then slowly said," Um ten…in one hour." He looked at Sam sorry for everything he did to her that she didn't want don't or was not ready for. "God Dam! The kid bet my record!" said Two-bit who was now somewhat mad at them. "Jonny….why….how come you didn't tell me? Out of all people Jonny I would have understood." Pony spoke up hurt by his best friend.

Jonny got to his feet and hugged Ponyboy while saying," Oh Pony…I was under a lot of pressure from my father, school, socs, and a whole lot of other things like Roger." He said the untrustworthy brothers' name mad. "Is late I'd better get going." She said the kissed Jonny and started to walk away. Jonny grabbed her wrist loosely then said concerned, "I'm not letting to go out by yourself, I'm gonna walk you home and bet your brother up then talk to for mom." He said with a smile then twined his fingers with hers. They were both at Sam's house as the gang followed behind and saw Jonny and Roger fighting then fell into the lake near by, when the water went red everyone went towards the water to see Jonny bleeding with a switchblade in his neck. Sam stood between her boyfriend and brother trying to brake up the fight then she smiled as the gang began holding Jonny and Roger back.

Darry yanked the knife out of Jonny's neck then Soda placed a towel on his cut as it didn't want to stop bleedin'. Then the fuzz showed up and we all saw Jonny tackle one of the fuzz as one went for Sam. One other fuzz grabbed Dallas thinking he started this then Dally kicked the cop. They raced down the street towards their future with the cops at their tail.

That was one evening the greasers would never forget. That and the day that baby Clifford Bryan Cade was born as well as the day that they found out that Johnny had died in a tour during the World War. The greasers watched Clifford grow up to follow in his father's footsteps and go into the military with his cousins, Daniel, Ponyboy's son, Keith, Two-bit's son, and Nathan, Darry's son. Clifford walked his own daughter, Flicka down the aisle to her fiancée, Landon. He was happy for his daughter but worried about his sons, Rusty and Shiloh who were at war. Soon the war ended and both Clifford's sons came home. The whole gang was now in heaven waiting for their children and grandchildren to join but until then all was well in Tulsa…


End file.
